The present invention relates to Heating, Ventilating, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems and in particular to outdoor air introduced into buildings during HVAC operation through economizer outdoor air dampers or non-economizer outdoor air dampers.
Buildings are required to provide a minimum flow of outdoor air into their HVAC systems per the American Society of Heating Refrigeration and Air-Conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE) Standard 61.1 (ANSI/ASHRAE 62.1-2010. Standard Ventilation for Acceptable Indoor Air Quality) and the California Energy Commission (CEC) Building Energy Efficiency Standards for Residential and Nonresidential Buildings (CEC-400-2012-004-CMF-REV2). When the outdoor airflow exceeds the minimum required airflow, the additional airflow may introduce unnecessary hot outdoor air when the HVAC system is cooling the building, or introduce unnecessary cold outdoor air when the HVAC system is heating the building. This unnecessary or unintended outdoor airflow reduces space cooling and heating capacity and efficiency and increases cooling and heating energy consumption and the energy costs required to provide space cooling and heating to building occupants. Known methods for measuring the amount of outdoor airflow introduced into buildings to meet minimum requirements are inaccurate and better methods are required to improve thermal comfort of occupants, reduce cooling and heating energy usage, and improve cooling and heating energy efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,617 (Seem 2002) discloses a method for controlling an air-side economizer of an HVAC system using a model of the airflow through the system to estimate building cooling loads when minimum and maximum amounts of outdoor air are introduced into the building and uses the model and a one-dimensional optimization routine to determine the fraction of outdoor air that minimizes the load on the HVAC system. The '617 patent does not provide apparatus or methods to measure the Outdoor Air Fraction (OAF) defined as the ratio of outdoor airflow through the economizer or non-economizer dampers to total system airflow. Nor does the '617 patent provide methods to adjust the economizer outdoor air damper minimum damper position until OAF is within the allowable minimum regulatory requirement.
US Patent application publication No. 2015/0,309,120 (Bujak 2015) discloses a method to evaluate economizer damper fault detection for an HVAC system including moving dampers from a baseline position to a first damper position and measuring the fan motor output at both positions to determine successful movement of the baseline to first damper position. The '120 publication does not teach how to measure the OAF or electronically control the actuator to adjust the economizer outdoor air damper minimum damper position until OAF is within the allowable minimum regulatory requirement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,251 (Nikovski 2008) discloses a system and method to detect and diagnose faults in HVAC equipment using internal state variables under external driving conditions using a locally weighted regression model and differences between measured and predicted state variables to determine a condition of the HVAC equipment. The '251 patent does not provide apparatus or methods to measure the OAF. The '251 patent does not provide apparatus or methods to measure the OAF. Nor does the '251 patent provide methods to adjust the economizer outdoor air damper minimum damper position until OAF is within the allowable minimum regulatory requirement or measure the temperature difference across the evaporator or heat exchanger to determine whether or not the sensible cooling or heating capacities are within tolerances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,544 (Seem 2001) discloses an integrated control and fault detection system using a finite-state machine controller for an air handling system. The '544 method employs data regarding system performance in the current state and upon a transition occurring, determines whether a fault exists by comparing actual performance to a mathematical model of the system under non-steady-state operation. The '544 patent declares a fault condition in response to detecting an abrupt change in the residual which is a function of at least two temperature measurements including: outdoor-air, supply-air, return-air, and mixed-air temperatures. The '544 patent measures the mixed-air temperature with a single-sensor and without a minimum temperature difference between outdoor and return air temperatures. The '544 patent does not provide apparatus or accurate methods to measure the OAF. Nor does the '544 patent provide methods to adjust the economizer outdoor air damper minimum damper position until the OAF is within the allowable minimum regulatory requirement or measure the temperature difference across the evaporator or heat exchanger to determine whether or not the sensible cooling or heating capacities are within tolerances.
Thus, known methods and apparatus currently do not exist to accurately measure the outdoor airflow through economizer or non-economizer outdoor air dampers. The present invention provides an apparatus and method to accurately measure and establish the OAF to optimize economizer damper position either manually or automatically using an economizer fault detection diagnostic (FDD) controller and actuator to meet ASHRAE 62.1 minimum outdoor airflow requirements. Optimizing the OAF will improve space cooling and heating efficiency, save energy, and reduce carbon dioxide emissions.